My High School From Hell
by Shyloeh
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Olivia's life was like during high school? Was it just as bad as she remembers?


**Okay, so I know that this is a little out of character for me, but I'm really having like, the biggest brain fart of my life and for some reason I can't currently write anything for 'Someone's always watching'. I don't know why, but my brain just told me 'not today' and I have a request from someone and right now my brain doesn't want to do that either, even though I promised you, HannahV123, that I would and I am sorry, but I've just been really out of it lately and I was hoping that if I got my creative juices flowing for this next story, then my brain would finally work and I might be able to do what I promised. I would rather it be a really great story than try and fit my writing schedule and have it be a really crappy piece. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I would really appreciate reviews on this one and my other stories. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

_September 5, 1991_

It was the first day of school and she was already annoyed. Matter of fact, the day hadn't even started yet and she didn't want to be here. It was too early for this. Too early for the walk to the school, even though she only lived a few blocks away, and too hot for it too. She didn't want to do school anymore and it felt like her last year of high school was going to drag on forever. Olivia didn't want to be here. She didn't want to have to deal with the jocks walking down the hallways in _'packs'_ as she liked to call them, and she didn't want to have to see two-week-old couples that devoured each other in the hallway every morning, especially because the would probably break up like an hour later and she didn't want to have to hear about the drama. Most importantly, Olivia did_ not_ want to be any where near _them._ At least, that's what she liked to call the group of people who were literally the epitome of everything that she hates. She hates the way they look, the way they act, and _especially_ the way they talked about each other behind peoples' backs. She just wanted them to go away. She _hated_ the popular girls. She hated Jenny, she hated Josie, and she really hated Jay. Hate was a very strong word to use, but she really didn't like them. They always made fun of her outfits and they always looked at her like they were going to chew her up and spit her out alive. She just wanted to go home.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard it. That stupid high-pitched laugh that the 'J's' had. She was in the middle of the hallway and she didn't want to have to deal with shit first thing in the morning. Nobody did. Olivia tried to quietly walk over to her locker so that none of them noticed them and she had almost accomplished the task…until Jay saw her and walked over to her locker. She groaned as she tried her best to tune out the upcoming conversation.

"Hey, Olivia!" Olivia ignored her and kept on putting her things in her locker. Jay got closer and leaned on the locker next to Olivia's.

Olivia couldn't help but take in the older girl's appearance. She was wearing her hair down and it looked blow-dried. Her copper hair was long and it cascaded down over her long-sleeve white sweater. She wore a small gold necklace and very little makeup, but just enough to highlight what was already there. She had on light blue high-waisted jeans and a thick black belt that made her waist look even smaller than it was. She wore black block heels that you could definitely hear down the hallway so you didn't even have to look to see who was coming.

Jay's ensemble made Olivia feel bad about the way she was dressed. Olivia had on a long-sleeve red shirt with a few buttons at the top and she wore denim shorts with cuffs at the bottom. She had on a black choker necklace and black combat boots. Her short, dark brown hair was shoulder-length and very shiny. That was the only part of her outfit that she was proud of.

Olivia wasn't listening to whatever Jay was saying. She was just focused on getting to her first class. She knew that she just wanted to get out of here and go somewhere besides school or home. She would have to deal with the teasing and the bullying as soon as her first class started, so she just wanted to get it over with; kind of like ripping off a band-aid.

"Hello! Earth to dork face! Dude! Are you gonna look at me?" Olivia rolled her eyes and stopped what she was doing to look at Jay. She sighed deeply before she started talking.

"What, Jay?" Olivia spoke quietly and Jay could tell something was different about her.

"Whoa, geez. You okay?"

"Why the fuck would you care? You never talk to me, so why start now?"

Olivia watched the small smile on Jay's face grow wider with a small and, she had to admit, she was a little scared. "I always pay attention to you, Livvy?" Olivia just had to roll her eyes at that comment. _'Sure, maybe, but not in a good way.'_

"Wait…what? First of all, you never talk to me and you always hate me. You're just going to talk to your friends about the moment you leave me alone. Why start pretending to care now? Finish the year out strong, Jay. And, quit it with the nicknames. It's weird and it's creepy." Jay couldn't help, but smile even wider. She had a plan and it was a damn good one.

"Ugh, okay Livvy, I'll tell you. I'm so excited I can't hardly breathe!"

Seriously, Jay, the nicknames. And it's can," Olivia stated bringing her attention back to her locker and the previous task that was at hand. She started moving her books around and trying to rearrange them in a good order, but it seemed like nothing was working.

"What," Jay questioned.

"It's can." After noticing Jay's confused look on her face Olivia felt so annoyed with having to repeat the whole conversation that had transpired between them. "It's can. You said 'I _can't _hardly breathe, but the correct statement is _can._" Jay had to smile even wider. _'God this is going to be fun!'_

"Oh, okay. Sorry, sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm saying." _'And you're just now figuring that out? Idiot.'_

Olivia sighed. She just wanted to get this over with so that she could go to her first class and have her typical bad first day.She stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl standing next to her. "What do you want Jay? If you're going to pick on me or make fun of me, then stop beating around the bush and just get it over with already. I'm too tired for this."

Jay was a bit confused. "No, silly. I'm not her to make fun of you I would never do that. That's more of Josie's thing anyway. I came over here because I found out some very useful information over the summer. Care to hear what it is?"

"Not really, but I have a gross feeling that you're going to tell me anyway, so just say it."

Jay smiled even more, if that was possible, and leaned against the lockers as she put one had on her hip. Olivia was starting to freak out now. She didn't want to know_ what_ Jay knew. "Well…I found out that a particular _someone_ has a certain, shall we say, _inclination_ to date their same sex." By now, Olivia's heart was pounding. "And let's just say that I have a particular piece of information I would like to say to that certain someone…" Jay inched closer to Olivia and she felt Jay's hand on her shoulder. Jay leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Olivia's eyes grew wider. "…_Olivia_…" Olivia didn't know what to do. If she told Jay, then Jay would tell the whole school, but knew that Jay already knew it was her. She just didn't want to confirm it for her.

"I…have no idea _what_ you're talking about." Olivia returned to fixing the books in her locker. Jay reached over and grabbed Olivia's left hand.

"Olivia, I'm pretty sure that you don't want anyone to know, right?" Olivia hesitantly shook her head, hating every time that the red-head's smile grew wider. She spoke in a tone that was so degrading and Olivia knew that she was trapped. All Olivia could do was stare and listen to her. Jay looked down at her as she stood right in front of her. "Well, I also know that, even though the girls here aren't gay, they'd willing go for you just because it was something different and it was a break from the boys. They also know that you are pretty and would want to make the boys jealous just because of it. You'd instantly become the most popular girl in school, whether it be girls fawning over you, or the boys drooling because they're picturing you with another girl. There are only a handful of pretty girls in this school and, I hate to say it, but you're one of them. Either way, I can't be second best anymore. I've _got_ to be on top; and that's why you're going to do something for me," Jay smiled sweetly knowing that she had won. Olivia swallowed hard and continued to look at her with wide eyes. "I need you to become my girlfriend, and, before you say anything, you're definitely going to do it. Here's why. You're really good in school and my grades are, shall we say, not the best. You're going to help me with that. I also know that as soon as we announce that we're a couple, people will be flocking like it's Black Friday. We would be the most popular couple in the entire school and I would be better than Jenny and Josie! All you have to do is act like you're enjoying it and everything will be fine. Got it?"

"Jay, I- "

"Save it, Livvy. I know _for a fact_ that your mom doesn't know a _thing_ about your little…situation, and it would really suck if she received a letter in the mail explaining everything," Jay stated nonchalantly while twirling her hair. "Wouldn't it just _suck_ if that happened out of the blue? I know that it would for me…" Olivia just stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that there were bad days in high school, but this was like the worst bad day in the history of bad days, and it was only eight o'clock in the freaking morning! "So… whad'ya say…_Livvvie…"_ Jay leaned in to her while still leaning on the lockers. Olivia didn't want to say yes, but she knew that she _definitely_ did not want her drunk of a mother to find out about this. There was only one thing that she could do.

"Yes…" Olivia said very quietly. Jay leaned closer and spoke to her again to make sure she heard her right.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jay was smiling from ear to ear and this was only going to make her happier.

Reluctantly, Olivia spoke again. "I- I said yes. Yes, I will be…your girlfriend." Olivia had to shudder at the words that just came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was saying, but knew that she had no other choice. She saw Jay smile with a shit-eating grin and knew that it was over.

"See, I _knew_ that you and I could both see eye-to-eye. I'm glad that we could come to a civil agreement." She saw Jay smile one more time and then Jay gave her a peck on the cheek which she did _not_ appreciate. Jay opened Olivia's locker door wider and smiled at the pile of books at the top of it. "Well, you're _def_ going to have to fix _that," _she said as she gestured to Olivia's locker. "No girlfriend of mine is going to have a messy locker like this. Oh well, we'll have to worry about this later. What class do you have first?" Jay stole Olivia's schedule from her hands as she turned around to face the other side of the basically full hallway. Her back was facing Olivia's locker. "Oh goodie! We both have history together! I definitely need you to explain that shit to me because I _never_ have any idea what's going on in that class. Do you have your stuff?" Olivia nodded. She wasn't prepared to do this; she didn't want to. Then again, she knew she had to. She didn't want her whole life to be ruined simply because she told Jay no. She would just have to deal with it for now, even if she was going to hate every second of it, especially because of the nicknames. Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway after shutting the locker door. She linked arms with Olivia and smiled. She was basically dragging Olivia down the hallway. "Ugh…come on, Livvy-pooh! We don't want to be late!" Yep, she was definitely wishing she was somewhere wise right now. Anywhere else but here. This was the situation she was stuck with on her horrible first day of school. Well…_shit…_


End file.
